<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vassy by delores_devilliers_mikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594782">Vassy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delores_devilliers_mikaelson/pseuds/delores_devilliers_mikaelson'>delores_devilliers_mikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feels, Love, M/M, Vampires, kiss/kill, lowkeysmut, tvd universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delores_devilliers_mikaelson/pseuds/delores_devilliers_mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah Mikaelson wasn't stupid, yet he was if he thought he left behind a human girl with a broken heart.<br/>He should have known Niklaus would stick his nose where it didn't belong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0. Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adelaide. <br/>For she could never truly understand what I feel for her. But how could she?<br/>Is it not I who hides my raging and confusing emotions for her, nor I who doesn’t understand why I can’t be honest with her? <br/>Why must I always play myself for the perfect martyr? Willing to suffer and bleed, when I don’t have to. <br/>Adelaide is a kind soul, she would never taunt me for something I have no control over. And perhaps, perhaps she may love me as well. <br/>Perhaps, it is I who is blind for what is right in front of me. Her soft touches can be more than what meets the eye. It is known that she cares for me deeply, but is it love? Is it the burning desire that fills my chest and the wildest thought that turns my mind into mush?</p>
<p>I will not lie, sins have coloured my dreams red. Many nights I have laid awake, wondering how she would look lying beneath me. How she would sound when I bring her the pleasure she deserves. <br/>Tell me brother, what shall I do with myself? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a cold evening, which wasn’t so rare in the winter of Mystic Falls, and Rebekah was sure that tomorrow the first snow would appear. <br/>Not that she cared. <br/>Her mind wasn’t that occupied with the normal and logical events of nature. No, sadly her mind was too busy with finding a way to rip out Niklaus' heart without actually killing her dear brother. She had her other idiot brothers to do that. </p>
<p>Elijah was a fool, believing Niklaus’ every word, the wildcard always held something above his head. His proudness and loyalty would kill him one day. <br/>Kol was not clever enough to outsmart Niklaus, too passionate and too impulsive to stick to a good plan. Then there was Finn but Rebekah couldn’t find it in herself to talk ill about her late brother. He never wanted to become this, only wanted to live in peace with God and later with Sage, the harlot who couldn’t even wait for him. </p>
<p>No, her family was known for making mistakes. Hell, Niklaus was the original proof of this. <br/>Yet, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Perhaps that was the reason she was spending Christmas alone, in a town where everybody hated her, while Niklaus was running off somewhere with his hybrids and Elijah was nowhere to be found. <br/>Rebekah knew she could call Kol if she wanted to, but he was busy keeping an eye on the youngest Gilbert. The most likeable Gilbert in her opinion. <br/>Not that it mattered, her opinion never mattered. </p>
<p>On the other side of town, Elena was spending Christmas another way, a more pleasurable way. The Salvatore house was decorated in the most festive way, a few mistletoes hanging around. <br/>She had just finished a splendid home cooked meal with Alaric and the Salvatore brothers, presents were currently being passed around and by the look in Damon’s eyes, she knew that the poetry book wouldn’t be her only gift this Christmas.<br/>She was happy that she got to spend a calm, normal day with the people she loved. </p>
<p>Stefan wasn’t blind to the glances the two shared and was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t feel any jealousy or annoyance. He didn’t want to see it in front of him, doubting Alaric would appreciate it, but he wasn’t mad at his brother and his ex, his friend, for hooking up. Stefan wouldn’t call it a relationship, the two were only spending time between the sheets. <br/>He was happy that he was at peace with himself. He was okay, for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>Damon didn’t care about the little nothings about the dinner, for himself but he would be damned not to make it a great human Christmas for Elena. Not after the year she had, not after she was turned into a damnation like himself. Her laughs and smiles and responding suggestive looks were enough for him. <br/>He was happy to finally have the girl for himself. </p>
<p>A certain witch had been invited to spend Christmas with a certain bubbly vampire and a nice sheriff. Caroline didn’t want Bonnie to be alone in the empty house, not around the holidays. The three spent the day joking around, cooking together and faithfully watching Home Alone on the couch. Bonnie fell asleep on her best friend, not that Caroline minded.<br/>They were happy they had each other.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a secret that Rebekah felt jealous at the closeness between the high schoolers and the additionally supernatural tagalongs. </p>
<p>She never truly had a loyal friendship with another girl, the only female company she had was when one of her brothers’ girls decided to join them on a night out. Usually those girls tried too hard to befriend her or ignored her, making Rebekah want to kill them all. She usually did. <br/>In all the years she watched women fling themselves to impress her brothers, she had only liked about two girls. Liked was too big, tolerated<br/>Sage, before knowing she couldn’t wait for dear Finn, and Adelaide De Villiers, a young woman from the French countryside where the family had spent a few years to rest from running. It had been Elijah who had seduced the girl, letting her join in some family dinners but never telling her the truth behind the family. <br/>Rebekah often thought about what happened to her, wishing the girl got the family and love she so desperately desired. <br/>It was true that Rebekah and the young De Villiers girl shared almost no resemblance, not in looks, not in character. But she felt like that was how she started in life herself, innocent and caring.</p>
<p>But never too much as Rebekah didn’t like to dwell on ghosts, no matter how much she wished for some company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Bored in the house, I'm in the house bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dearest Adelaide, <br/>I hope this letter finds you well. <br/>The Mikaelson family is hosting a ball and with this letter you’ll find your invitation. <br/>We would be most pleased if you were to attend. <br/>Yours truly, <br/>Elijah Mikaelson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks  of soft bliss, way more they could’ve asked for. It was not what they were going to get. <br/>Kol was getting tired of looking after the Gilbert boy, they had spent Christmas together and the younger guy was busy rambling on about what they should do for New Year’s Eve. But then Jeremy threw him a big grin and Kol forgot all about his annoyance. <br/>Elijah was enjoying his little vacation, running after Katarina. The woman was getting a real kick out of having a man after her again. She doubted that he would catch her but knew that when he tried to, their time would be… fun. <br/>Niklaus was trying to find a good balance for him ruling over his hybrids, he was angry as always. <br/>Bored as she was, Rebekah decided to snoop around in the bedrooms of the others. <br/>All with the thought; “if it was too personal, they would’ve hid it better”.</p>
<p>Kol’s room was utterly disgusting, sappy old letters filled with the name of every conquest he ever had in his bed. Rebekah was shocked that she knew every name on the list, hell she had killed some of those girls. Drained them dry and left them to rot as they always wanted more and more, their affection was never enough.<br/>Even some items who belonged to some of those girls. <br/>But utterly boring at last. </p>
<p>Elijah’s room was neat and clean but very impersonal. Everything was in its place, not a thing out of order. <br/>She was sure even his curtains were ironed. His bed was perfectly made, he hadn’t spent much a night in it. “Come on, ‘Lijah. Give me something, something to get excited about. You little bore.”<br/>The only thing a little interesting was a locked box, putting it in her bag with the plan to open it later. </p>
<p>Finn's room was left alone, it was exactly how she left it after his death. Clean and slowly getting filled with books, books he would’ve enjoyed. The feeling never went away, the dark shadow creeping closer. <br/>He had been daggered for so long, but that was different. It had been like he was resting, sleeping.<br/>Now he had been ripped from the world of the living. The second brother to perish</p>
<p>She knew Niklaus had said he would find a reason to bring him back, his guilt visible.<br/>Niklaus’ room was open wide, his atelier next door was a look inside his soul. Not many people knew how to read Niklaus’ soul. <br/>Rebekah knew. </p>
<p>The painting in their hall, a vibrant base with six abstract lines. It was their family, she loved that one.<br/>His most recent painting was a snowflake. One snowflake, clear and beautiful.<br/>He felt alone, even when surrounded by the other snowflakes, by his hybrids. <br/>It was for Caroline or something to do with a place or thing that somehow involved Caroline. No doubt that he had a double meaning with it, the snowflake was beautiful and centred, probably how he saw Caroline. The two would look at the painting and only see each other.<br/>She found it odd how badly he wanted her approval, her affection.<br/>The other paintings and drawing were dark and dead, even the one with their old field. </p>
<p>She almost left to find something in his personal bedroom when a small drawing on the floor caught her eye. <br/>It was simple, pencil drawn on a napkin. A small café, with people sitting outside. It looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. <br/>Clearly, by the talent or lack of, it was not from her brother. Why on earth would he keep a mediocre drawing from a café? <br/>There was an initial on the bottom of the napkin A.D., but no one came to mind. <br/>Of course, Rebekah had been daggered for 80 years and didn’t know everybody her brother knew but this was not a regular thing. <br/>She spent the rest of the day searching for everything with the initial, finding four more drawings and a huge pile of letters. <br/>“Who is sending you love letters, dear brother?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stefan, please don’t hang up. I have some questions for you.” Rebekah never liked asking for help but she had to eliminate some names before looking for the mystery. She knew Stefan was getting bored in this little town, the man she remembered was one for wild nights and not calm evenings sitting on the couch. She couldn’t wait for THE Salvatore to come out.<br/>“Why should I help you?” She laughed, “For once my attention is not turned on your dear little Elena. I found some unusual things in Nik’s room, some letters and drawing from a mysterious A.D. and wanted to know if you could remember if he ever said anything to you. Ripper stuff and all.” <br/>She was making a bigger deal out of it than it probably was. Rebekah had no true reason for wanting to know, except for boredom.<br/>It was true that Niklaus was keeping secrets, everybody knew that. But this one was so poorly hidden, it was like he wanted her to find out.</p>
<p>Stefan was surprised when the female Mikaelson called, not that it was because she was sticking her nose where it didn’t belong. But he couldn’t help but go over to the Mikaelson Mansion to help her. Stefan liked the thrill that came with Rebekah and her adventures. <br/>He found her in the living room, with napkins and opened letters and Rebekah with a frown. <br/>“It’s a girl. A.D. is a girl.” No hello, no greetings but Stefan didn’t expect anything else. He didn’t waste a second, questioning why it had to be a woman while simultaneously picking up the closest letter. <br/>“Well, let me read it for you. <br/>Dear Niklaus,<br/>I am happy to hear all is well with the family. I am still hoping you’ll release Finn from his imprisonment, but I know better than to argue with you. <br/>With this letter I send you my latest location, if you ever need a place to hide. <br/>Your father, Mikael, has last been seen here, in New Orleans. Lucky you left when you did. <br/>Marcel has taken a great interest in ruling New Orleans after you, declaring that he will make me his queen. All in friendly manner of course. <br/>I will keep track of Mikael and alert you when needed. <br/>Take care of Rebekah and look after Elijah. Kol can handle his own. <br/>Yours faithfully,<br/>A.D. </p>
<p>You see, queen.” </p>
<p>Stefan tried to rake his mind for a woman with an A in her first name, perhaps someone who was in New Orleans with them. It was no secret that Stefan had seen a lot of pretty girls walking at Klaus’ arm, but they never stayed long and Klaus never confided his one true fear with any of those. Stefan only knew recently. <br/>“Nobody comes to mind, perhaps she wasn’t there with us. But she seems to know all of you.” Rebekah rolled her eyes, even she could guess that from the letters. <br/>How on earth could this person know this much? <br/>“What does the last letter say? The one with the last date. Is there a location written or anything about the scenery?” Stefan sat on the couch next to Rebekah, his shoulder softly brushing hers. She didn’t mind.<br/>“Yeah, here.<br/>I am where I love it most, where I came to rest after my turning. Oh, Niklaus, why don’t you come and join me? I know how the hybrids anger you and the actions of the Lockwood boy must be driving you mad. I hope my drawing is clear on where I am. <br/>And I found this napkin, also drawn in pencil. The other ones were in pen or some sort of oil. It’s a café, but I don’t know where.” </p>
<p>The other letters and drawings were no help in finding where their mystery person could be. Stefan left the house with the promise to keep looking, going straight to Bonnie with the question on how to find the location. Rebekah turned to search more in Niklaus’ room. But nothing turned up. <br/>The little box in her bag, completely forgotten. </p>
<p>Bonnie was a little lost at why Stefan wanted to help find this woman, they couldn’t even be sure this woman wouldn’t ruin them all. The family could not be trusted, that was all Bonnie knew. A family friend, an ally as it appeared from what the vampire told her, couldn’t be trusted as well. <br/>That’s what they call logic, not that anyone in this town had any. She decided to do a little locating spell but join this “mission” so she could keep an eye on the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Try me bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dearest, Elijah,<br/>The evening was splendid. <br/>The music was different than I had ever heard before, what did you say the name of the composer was? <br/>How I long to dance with you forever, the night was far too short. I hope I will see you again soon. <br/>I will be by the lake tomorrow, perhaps you will appear there. <br/>Yours truthfully,<br/>Adelaide De Villiers</p><p> </p><p>Ponchatoula, Louisiana. <br/>The locator spell had brought them there. </p><p>“Are you completely sure we can trust the witch?” Rebekah was less than thrilled when Stefan showed up with the short witch on his heels. <br/>He ignored the irritated Original, focusing on the road ahead instead. Bonnie, who was sitting safely in the rear. Blondie had beat her to the passenger seat. <br/>“I am the only reason you know where her last location is. These letters are garbage. Why are you even looking for this woman?” Bonnie threw the papers next to her, getting more and more frustrated with the other girl. <br/>“What? Expecting me to share everything so you can use it against me?! You tried to kill me and my family, numerous times.” Bonnie was quiet after that, everybody was quiet after that. <br/>Yes, Rebekah was grateful for the help and barely understood why the two had so eagerly come along. Surely because they had their own plans. <br/>But she had to find this woman. She knew deep down that it would help reunite her family again. </p><p>Cruising down an empty road took Stefan back to when he was younger, a younger vampire. His mind was still confused with how his life used to be, the new memories Klaus had unravelled  were strange. Like watching yourself play in a movie. <br/>The beautiful blonde next to him wasn’t helping with the confusion. <br/>He remembered a car, cruising like they were now but just the two of them. He remembered how she had laughed and joked around, trying to distract him while driving. The windows rolled down, a gold scarf waving in the wind and their chuckles rolling over the road. <br/>Her body pressed close to his side as they returned to the wild city, a dead girl drained of blood laying in the trunk. <br/>He remembered whispering her name as they said bye, dropping her off at her brothers’ place. Her lips softly touching his, Elijah’s glare on his back as he drove away. </p><p>Elijah, where was he? He was usually close to his family but was nowhere to be seen when Rebekah left. None of the Mikaelsons were seen when they left Mystic Falls. Did they know she had left? Did they care what she was up to? <br/>Rebekah didn’t want to know the answer. </p><p>“Where to start?” <br/>But Rebekah didn’t want to sit around waiting for the two to discuss what to do first. She wanted answers, quickly. <br/>The first buttons of her blouse were quickly unfastened, getting the attention of very friendly men who were eager to help her. <br/>In all the years men haven’t changed a bit, all too easy to manipulate. With the drawing and a bit of lashes fluttering, she got the name of the café.<br/>Paul’s café. <br/>Not very original. </p><p>Klaus wasn’t all too surprised when he got a call from one of his minions, they had witnessed his sister, the Bennett witch and the ripper arriving in Ponchatoula. He had come home with a few items missing in his room, nothing truly missed his eye. A quick text south and A.D. had fled, without asking questions. Klaus knew that if she knew dear Bekah was close, she wouldn’t have left. <br/>But he still had a few tasks for her. Her freedom would be granted soon, his time was running out. <br/>A glass of scotch in his hand, debating what his next move would be. <br/>Letting Bekah catch her, it wouldn’t be that bad. But what Bekah knew Elijah knew and he didn’t want to have to explain this one. <br/>Adelaide was still in the dark with a lot of what his dear brother had done, in the dark she had always been. <br/>His diary from the fifteenth century was filled with the dark family and the girls they had strung along over the years. <br/>The last page, always a list with the names of people who had wronged them, him.<br/>But in the middle, two pages were left for Miss Adelaide De Villiers, his most loyal follower. </p><p>"I approve of his choice. Elijah is being how I like him to be. <br/>His eyes have fallen on a gentle soul. <br/>My brother has fallen for another mortal who’s blind to the darkness surrounding her. She doesn’t have a clue as he wines and dines her, letting her join on family dinners, following her around the beautiful town of Vassy. <br/>She had shown him every beautiful scenery closeby, the hills and river. The river that had seen more than you’d think.<br/>He is not shy to tell me about the daring and improper things they do, nor the way she had whispered her love for him in the throes of passion. <br/>Elijah seems happy, I prefer her over the rest. <br/>But he doesn’t wish to turn her, to have her with him for eternity. That she won’t become part of the family.<br/>I cannot seem to understand why. <br/>Perhaps that is why I went behind his back. <br/>Sweet Ada will be the best thing held over his head. She has more fire in her that is visible and I knew that I could get it out of her. <br/>He should’ve seen her, weeping on the steps of our French home. <br/>Adelaide was so happy to see me, forgetting all about her tears. She hugged me, pulling me close. <br/>I could see it in her eyes, she trusted me with her entire heart. Whispering little French things as I forced my blood down her throat. <br/>Snapping her neck felt good. <br/>She didn’t even question me when she woke up, doing whatever I asked her. Always with a smile. <br/>That bright smile that seduced my brother and tempted me." </p><p> </p><p>A picture of her was drawn on the next page, she was sitting on the grass in a valley filled with wildflowers. Her summer hat was taken off and her long hair was resting on her chest, in a braid. A daylight ring resting on her ring finger, “my commitment to the life you have given me” she had said when leaving for the first mission, the one that had ended when the doppelganger had slain the Original Father. <br/>He wondered if she hadn’t been with Elijah and he had watched more closely, they perhaps would’ve fallen in love. But it was too late to dwell on what could have happened. Klaus was pleased with the way their relation had developed over the years, she held a lot of his fears and secrets close to heart. He knew everything about her, her fears, her desires and everything she wanted when the time came for him to set her free. <br/>Perhaps it was time to go see his favourite, non-sister and non-love interest, girl. Pay her a little visit and open her eyes to the truth. He wouldn’t lose her trust, even if it’s the last thing he does. </p><p>Rebekah was annoyed, which was nothing new. But Stefan wanted to get her in a better mood fast. He wasn’t that surprised, they didn’t really have a plan to start with. Even if they did, he doubted Klaus would hide his secrets too poorly.  <br/>The waitress hadn’t been able to help them, their questions were too vague to know the answer to. <br/>The main problem was that they had no idea who they were even looking for. A woman, yes. But what else? <br/>In an unsent letter, they hadn’t discovered a thing. Bonnie had noted that Klaus never called the unknown woman by name. Always as “my dearest friend”. A sense of care and love, the wild and untamed hybrid cared for someone out of his family. <br/>She hoped that if they talked to this woman and told her their story, about Elena and all the suffering of the others. That the woman would help them. <br/>Bonnie doubted the woman was just ordinary. </p><p>“There’s a Christmas market on the square in front of the Plaza. The waitress said it’s fun. Want to join me?” Rebekah was confused, why on Earth was Stefan inviting her? But instead of throwing some insults and being the bitch Damon had told she was, she threw him a quick nod. “Let me change first, I doubt heels are appropriate.” <br/>Bonnie chose not to say anything, and kept on reading her book. She wasn’t going to spend more time with the rude blonde more than she had to. </p><p>The square was  beautiful, lights filled the bare trees and soft music was playing. A few tables  were filled with baked goods and warm beverages. <br/>The two vampires each had their own, Rebekah opted for some salty popcorn and a warm chocolate and Stefan had some coffee. <br/>Both sat on a bench, looking at children playing and skating on the ice. <br/>Deep in thought. </p><p>“I always wanted children, a family of my own.” He hadn’t asked a question, but knew she wanted to talk. If he ever said anything she told him, she’d rip his heart out before he knew it. <br/>“How many?” <br/>Rebekah pondered, she always wanted a house filled with laughter and bare footsteps against a wooden floor. Her family as a child was large, but there was no respect between the parents and the children. Father was abusive and mother too scared to say anything about it, even though she was a powerful witch. <br/>“At least 3, a boy and two girls. All close in age, so that nobody is ever alone.” <br/>It was obvious she never wanted anyone to be alone again. “A house filled.” Stefan discovered that she had been alone in that mansion, all alone. <br/>Her insane brothers had left her in Mystic Falls, to let her keep an eye on Elena and the gang whilst they enjoyed themselves. </p><p>“I never really thought about kids before. My parents were very distant, my own father shot me. Not that I have to tell you anything about deranged fathers,” Rebekah went to sit closer, “I know my mother always wanted for us to have children of our own. But Damon is more fatherly than me.” <br/>She snorted, not even imagining that. “It’s true, Damon was more stable than I was. He went to war, he looked after mother, and now he takes care of Elena.” <br/>“Damon more stable than you? The best joke I have ever heard.” Stefan joined her laughter, “you know me, THE RIPPAH is not really father material.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. How sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leave Louisiana.  <br/>More information will follow.<br/>N.M.</p><p> </p><p>Adelaide didn’t like Atlanta. <br/>Not the noise, not the smell, not the crowds. <br/>Unfortunately her rented place was across a casino, giving her barely any calm. Casino was a place of sin, not that she could really judge others. But the conflict and people that came with it. <br/>Addiction was a deadly sickness, in all her years she had seen men and women perish because they couldn’t live without their sin. <br/>In her hometown addiction had been seen as a normal thing. Adelaide had hoped that time would change the view and that people would actually think about a way to help these people.</p><p>A window broke or a glass fell, Adelaide could hear glass shatter. <br/>She wasn’t used to it, the last centuries she had always kept in smaller cities or peaceful towns. Nik’s missions had rarely pulled her to big cities, except for New Orleans and London. <br/>She wondered when she was going to see him again. <br/>When the world was still so new and there weren’t that many vampires, he’d visit her every year. <br/>He’d take her dining and tell her everything about what he had been up to. Pictures of his family, portraits with famous people they had met. Nik would talk so much, it was like Adelaide had been there. Dancing and drinking with the family. <br/>But she’d never be part of the family. That had been made clear. </p><p>Missions and tasks was how she kept them safe, watching and hearing everything she could. Always sending messages, always staying out of sight. <br/>Adelaide knew she didn’t know much about what the other siblings had been doing all those years, a certain hybrid keeping her busy. She took comfort in the pictures she gathered over the years. <br/>Keeping them all in a book, pressed between the pages. Protected from the world surrounding them. <br/>Rebekah had been the only one to change almost nothing. <br/>She blamed it on the long hair, which was always in fashion with women. <br/>Sometimes she wondered if they knew she was alive they’d come see her. The life of helping and securing the Original family was nice, filled with excitement and adrenaline. It was also very lonely. <br/>Now that Mikael was dead and she was searching for a witch to bring back Finn, what would her next task be. Or would Nik set her to rest? What if he did? How would she fill her days? </p><p>Stefan was standing by the window, being the dramaticus he always was. Bonnie was rereading the letters for the umpteenth time. </p><p>Rebekah was wondering if she could kill both of them and getting away with it. <br/>She should have come with different people, smarter people. Just because she had a pleasant night, that didn’t mean she’d just allow these two to joke around. These two wouldn’t even know left from right if she twisted them a bit. <br/>She walked over to the bed, where the letters were piled in specific order, not that she knew which order. <br/>What was she missing? <br/>A bunch of letters. <br/>Letters. <br/>Letter.<br/>Letter sent from “her place of peace”.<br/>A letter she sent from this town. <br/>There was only one post office in this town. <br/>They may know who they were searching for. <br/>Rebekah wondered why none of them had thought about the simple solution. “Post office, now.” <br/>She left the two standing in the hotel room, not wasting a second before storming out. They would follow her, she was sure. </p><p>“What are you wearing to the party at Thomas’ place?” The apartment was messy, clothes were thrown everywhere. The original didn’t care really, his clothes somewhere along the rest.<br/>Jeremy tried to keep his tone casual and calm. <br/>Wanting for Kol to answer. “You are coming right?”<br/>The older guy was putting on his shirt when Gilbert asked his question. Kol threw him a dashing smile, pulling him closer and landing a small kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be wherever you are.” Jeremy smiled, “thanks, Thomas said we have to bring the chips.” The sneaky bastard, he knew he’d say yes. <br/>“Probably a white shirt and dark pants.”<br/>It had been a few weeks since he sent an update to his brother. Kol was getting nervous that Niklaus would pay him a visit, asking why he had stopped working and for once was enjoying his life. He even prepared a few arguments in case he had to argue his way out. </p><p> </p><p>They met up in a small restaurant, both had ordered drinks and no food. The waiter thought they were weird, drinking wine at 11 o’clock. Judgemental teenager.<br/>Adelaide thought he looked well, his hair dishevelled, a small grin on his face. He did seem tired but she was sure it was because of those hybrids. As they were practically slaves, she didn’t agree with Nik’s misuse. But making him free them and not snap her neck would be a delicate mission she had to solve later.<br/>However, his plans were good, if you look at the right angle, and necessary. </p><p>“If I may be honest; you look delicious, love. New dress?” Nik took a sip from his wine, glancing at the beautiful brunette in front of him. She was not faced by his compliment, throwing him a wink before standing up and giving him a small twirl. <br/>Her dress was soft blue, standing beautiful against her blue eyes. He noted that the innocence they held before was completely gone, now they held knowledge and a slight edge of fire. She wanted to know more. <br/>“Why, thank you. It is not new, I bought it in New Orleans a few years ago.” She sat down again, grabbing her own drink and throwing it back. Signalling to the waitress she wanted a refill, “tell me what you wanted to tell me.” </p><p>17 minutes, it had taken her 17 minutes before asking the big question. More demanding than asking. <br/>“After you find me Alse Young, you are released from your duty.” Before even commenting on the duty part, Adelaide was objecting. “Alse Young? The first witch in America? The witch who hung?” <br/>He knew it sounded insane, but legend said she had been reborn. <br/>“She’s a young girl in Alabama. Bring her to Mystic Falls, Georgia. I’ll be there, make her bring back Finn.” <br/>Adelaide didn’t know who he thought he was. “Nik, everything I ever did for you was not out of duty or because I had to. I am here because I love you, you’re my family.” </p><p>“Elijah moved on, he had another girl in his arms not even 10 years after you. He’s currently running after the same woman he thinks he’s loved for the last 5 centuries. Nobody mentioned you since the year we left you.” She froze, her glass resting on her glossed lips. <br/>Nik knew that the best way was to be quiet and let her process this. He took a small leather book out of his pocket, his diary. “If you’re ready, Ada. Please read this.” <br/>She recognized the brown book, he had carried it with him everywhere he went. They had put little flowers between the pages together once. On a picnic, ages ago. </p><p>1481 (all the flashbacks will be in the point of view of 1 specific person)<br/>Adelaide. <br/>A spring day, 2 months before the family vanished. <br/>The wind was soft, a mere breeze. Yet enough to annoy dear Elijah, his hair kept flowing in his eyes.<br/>I found it endearing. But then again, I almost found everything endearing about dear Elijah. <br/>The last few days, he had been a bit more distanced. I had no idea why. <br/>Panic almost grew in my mind when Niklaus stood before my door, inviting me to a small picnic. Saying that Elijah had intended to come but was held up by other business. <br/>“I hope you enjoy bread with some stewed vegetables. Our cook was not at the manor today, I prepared it.” Rebekah threw me a look, obviously challenging me to say something negative about it. But I had nothing vile to say. I was even excited to taste some of her cooking. “That is wonderful, miss Rebekah. I hope you don’t mind that I prepared some food as well.” <br/>She smiled, happy that I brought something. I hoped I could keep her pleased with me when I showed her my pie. <br/>It wasn’t great to look at, Niklaus even had to stifle a laugh when seeing the disaster that left my basket. But I knew the taste would surprise them all. <br/>“It looks….special, my love.” Elijah was fast to calm my nerves, giving me a small kiss on the cheek before taking it out of my hands and placing it with the other food. <br/>In the end, the pie did surprise them. Although it didn’t look good, it tasted marvellous. Or so dear Elijah let me now.  </p><p>We had left his siblings a while ago, choosing to sit more private on the riverside. <br/>I wished we had stayed there forever. <br/>The sound of nature all around us, me laying against his chest as our feet were touching the water. <br/>Sadly nothing stayed like that forever. <br/>Our quiet was rudely interrupted by Kol jumping in the river, nude may I add. <br/>Elijah didn’t waste a second to cover my eyes and pull me away from the water, a desperate attempt to stay dry. </p><p>He soon joined his brother as I left to dry with his other siblings, Rebekah and Niklaus. They were reading, both their own book. I couldn’t read them as they were in English and I was still learning the difficult language. <br/>Rebekah said she was reading a tragic love story but didn’t want to talk about it. Niklaus was writing and reading in his ‘journal’, “why don’t you get me some flowers that I can put between the other pages?” <br/>We spent the afternoon like that, picking and choosing the prettiest flowers we could find. Elijah soon joined us with his sister. <br/>Rebekah and I left the valley with flowers braided into our hair. <br/>Niklaus even drew a picture of us. </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide still had that picture in her belongings. <br/>It was one of her most treasured items, always close by. She wasn’t that surprised the family had moved on without her, it was the logical thing to do. <br/>The news about Elijah stung, the handsome gentleman had never really left her mind. She had not taken a lover in all those years, but didn’t expect him to do the same. </p><p>“As I expected, you say nothing new. Nik, what’s wrong?” Adelaide didn’t understand why he was saying all this stuff now. <br/>Nik was testing her. Testing to see how she would react, see if she’d get mad. <br/>She loved him but he was a bit crazy, possessive, even with friends, and way too intense. He was always looking to see who would betray him. </p><p>Adelaide knew she had to play the game correctly, it was clear her dear friend was scared of something. She wondered if he could actually be scared of his family’s reaction. <br/>“Rebekah is on your trail, she found some letters and drawings. She doesn’t know who you are, yet. I bet it’s something sentimental about family and love. Your letters do show how much you…care.” Nik smirked at the word. <br/>“It seems that the family is not as okay as you told me. If she is so urgent about searching for a ghost.” <br/>Their wine time was coming to an end, Adelaide knew this was business. When her task was done, they’d enjoy time together and talk about the future. </p><p>“Leave a hint for Rebekah, she needs a friend.” <br/>She found it sweet of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. Black Girl Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dearest Elijah Mikaelson, </p><p>I hope this letter finds you well. <br/>The manor is empty, there is no trace left.<br/>Where are you? Is everything alright? </p><p>Yours truly, <br/>Adelaide De Villiers</p><p> </p><p>The mail man, or whatever his position was, described the woman as a beautiful brunette with a slight accent. He had no idea from where it was. <br/>The beautiful woman, his words, had stayed in town for a few months, renting a small apartment before suddenly leaving the state. <br/>The apartment was still in her name, having rented it out for a year. </p><p>That was why the trio was currently breaking open the heavily secured door. Well, Bonnie was pointing a pointless flashlight, the two vampires tried to be quiet. </p><p>It was empty. No clothes, no boxes. Nothing.<br/>Not even bedding. </p><p>It felt like Rebekah was being taunted by a ghost. A ghost that knew her every move. <br/>“Who the hell is this woman?”  The air was filled with questions, Bonnie didn’t trust a single thing about this. <br/>Who leaves their apartment this defenceless? It looked bare but she was sure there were some secrets hidden. <br/>The plants on the terrace were vervain, strange for a vampire. There was even a hint of lemon balm. </p><p>“She knows some things, the plants are cared for.” Stefan joined Bonnie outside, having not found a single thing in the kitchen. Rebekah was looking in the bedroom. <br/>The two shared a single look before going inside again, both knowing that the blonde’s mood would only worsen with the absent proof. </p><p>The bedroom was almost as bad as the rest of the home. <br/>A single piece of paper was laying by the . <br/>Folded in two, a small flower pressed between the pages. <br/>“It means good luck, the flower. Jasminum officinale, the jasmine flower.” <br/>The message was meant to be comforting, a sign that whatever Rebekah was searching for would happen. That she just had to wait. <br/>It was a hint to who the woman was. A very clear one.<br/>“Let’s go, I know what I need to know.” </p><p>She didn’t say a thing the whole ride back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie had fallen asleep hours ago and Stefan was getting a bit nervous with her silence. They were 50 miles from home and he wanted to know why their trip, or mission as the witch called it, was called off so quickly. <br/>He couldn’t wait, wanted to know why. “Tell me why.” <br/>“Ain’t nothing but a heartbreak.” Rebekah had quite the lovely voice but her singing was horrible. The cracks and notes were nothing short of hilarious. <br/>His loud laugh miraculously didn’t wake Bonnie.<br/>Rebekah and Stefan felt young again as they laughed and giggled while singing Backstreet Boys. </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide enjoyed the train, especially when the train was almost empty.<br/>As a human she would have been too afraid to sit somewhere alone, her sister had always warned her against it. But now she was stronger than any man who would try to harm her. <br/>The journal, Nik’s diary was sitting on the seat next to her, daring Adelaide to open it and read what was written inside. To see and discover the secrets the family had held from her. To see them for who they truly were. <br/>She knew that if she wanted to read his other diaries, Nik would have pushed them all in her hands.</p><p>Page One;<br/>A new century, another hundred years passed. <br/>Would it be this mad to dagger the other ones too? <br/>Rebekah is behaving like a harlot more than ever. Elijah still has his own head up his ass. <br/>Kol is the only one behaving strangely. <br/>For the better, I didn’t know an immortal being could behave this idiotic. </p><p>This wasn’t going to help Adelaide figure things out. <br/>She ruffled through the pages, until she found her name. A page of writing and one with a drawing. <br/>The next ones were far more interesting. </p><p>Katarina Petrova. <br/>How pretty a flower she is. Her likeness to Tatia was a bit stressful.<br/>The same face as the one that caused all this mess. <br/>A way out of this curse mother put upon me. I could finally become whatever I was meant to become. <br/>Even Elijah agrees with me, sorting out a way to catch her and kill her together. <br/>Seduction is our smartest tool. <br/>The doppelganger will be ours. </p><p>A small drawing of her was stuck on the next page, perfectly made. Almost like a photograph. <br/>- <br/>The fool. <br/>I know I shouldn’t have trusted him with something this important. <br/>Elijah told the wench about our plans, causing her to run away and become a vampire of her own. His feelings for her became more important than our, my, future.<br/>The plan failed, I can’t use the blood of a vampire. <br/>They will both pay for this. Even if it’s the last thing I do.</p><p>That was how she found out who the new woman was, Elijah's heart and love.<br/>Of course it was a woman known for her beauty and cunning. Adelaide had heard a lot about THE Katherine Pierce. The girl who escaped death. <br/>But that was all she was, a 17 year old girl who was unfortunate to be born a doppelganger.<br/>In the years, centuries, she had taken care of Nik’s causes; she had learned a lot about doppelgangers and their ancestors. <br/>A certain Salvatore was even one himself. <br/>How the world exists.  </p><p> </p><p>Alse Young was easy to find, the young girl was apparently the talk of town. Seeing as she was reborn with dark skin and her parents were very white. <br/>In fact Alse was the only black girl, black person in the three last towns Adelaide had visited. <br/>The girl had given herself that name too, Alse Young. Dismissing the name her parents had given her, Helena Dolores. <br/>She had isolated herself from the rest of the town. Adelaide was not quite sure if that was by choice. </p><p>The father was a tall, blond man, the typical suburban dad if she could be very honest. He had no problems with her wanting to ask some questions, after she told him she was doing research about parents with odd kids. </p><p>The father, Bob, was very polite. <br/>“So, tell me about yourself and your family.”<br/>He told her all about their family. </p><p>He had met his wife, Leanne, fresh out of community college, where he had majored in Communication and his wife in French and Spanish. <br/>The two ended up working as teachers at the local high school and where they fell in love. Their story was like one in the movies; they got married, bought a house with a pretty yard and a white picket fence. The couple waited for two years before trying for kids and that was when little Helena/Alse was born. </p><p>Bob had never doubted about if he was the father or not. He would always be that girl’s dad. No matter what. <br/>Adelaide was shocked when she heard Leanne had passed away soon after the birth, the man thought it was because he talked so actively about his late wife. <br/>She was more taken that little Helena had gained power for Alse and that the death was the payment. To restore balance in nature. </p><p>“My daughter is beautiful and great. I love her, even when she’s a bit strange. Tea?” He had invited her into his house, guiding her into the kitchen. The girl was sitting on a chair, drawing with some coloured pencils. <br/>She was beautiful, her own unique way. <br/>Her skin was dark, almost black. Causing her light grey eyes to pop out, giving her an heavenly aura. Adelaide could see some small freckles on her nose and her high cheeks. Her name fitted her perfectly, whether it was Helena or Alse.</p><p>“Alse, this is Ada. She’s here for you and for me, for us.” <br/>Alse knew why the vampire was here, she had known the second she came back on this earth as a living witch. She had a new mission, to restore balance. <br/>The girl smiled, she could sense this woman would not harm her or her father. <br/>In her past life, she had no real, close and emotional connections with her family but her second father was her true dad. <br/>Alse was going to miss him, perhaps he could join them later. But she was looking forward to unravelling the soul and heart of Adelaide De Villiers. <br/>After all, this woman was going to change the balance. </p><p> </p><p>The day came to an end, Bob put his daughter to bed and joined the so-called journalist in the kitchen once more. A glass of bourbon in one hand and a few papers in her hand, he thought Ada was beautiful. <br/>“I hope you’re enjoying your stay here. Where you heading off to next?” <br/>It was an innocent question but she could hardly tell the truth. “Oh I am going to Mystic Falls with your eleven year old daughter to make her bring back the dead brother of my best friend and boss. She may die, not sure yet.” <br/>So she told him a white lie, saying she was going to Mystic Falls, because a help centre was built there for children with different abilities. It was smart to already put on a foundation about why his daughter was leaving him soon. <br/>But for now, she was fine with staying in a small town.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Under the pretence of needing a place to sleep, Adelaide had been given the guest room at the Delores house. <br/>The room was just below the attic, where Alse had made her room. The 10 year old was strange, even for being the first American witch. She was very quiet yet looked like she knew everything she needed to. <br/>Like she had seen the future. Adelaide found it eery. <br/>The vampire had 10 hours to fill, tomorrow she would talk to the witch, the legend. </p><p>Being around the family made her try to remember her own. <br/>Her father had never been around, leaving her mother and siblings for a younger woman a few towns away. She knew he used to work for the blacksmith, he couldn’t read or write. <br/>Adelaide couldn’t picture his face, not even his voice.<br/>Her mother, Aline, was a seamstress, an amazing one.<br/>Some of the noble ladies had requested she made dresses for them, paying her little but gave good publicity.<br/>Aline was a strong woman, birthing and raising 7 children on her own. She was caring but tired, completely washed out. After her husband left, she had to work twice as hard and her oldest children were in charge of raising the younglings. </p><p>Adelaide couldn’t remember much of her siblings, she had been born last and when she got to an age to remember, all her other sisters had been married off. Her brothers were already working or had moved to another town searching for fortune. <br/>She knew one sister, the one that raised her, Maria. Maria had been only 5 years older but she had been the best mother Adelaide could’ve asked for. <br/>Maria had married the son of the local shopkeeper, Louis. She remembered thinking they were a very handsome pair. But they never had children, Maria didn’t wish for them and her husband had loved her dearly, not really caring. They had lived their days together on a goat farm.<br/>Hers was the only funeral she had turned up to. She didn’t care for the others. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus was finally home, sadly the mansion was empty. He knew Rebekah could arrive any minute now and that Kol was in Colorado for him. Elijah should’ve been here to hug him hello at least, so sad his head was too far up his ass. Or Katarina’s.</p><p>The bar had been too empty, a certain pretty blonde was missing. <br/>Caroline had left after he had arrived, not without throwing her an angry look. How much more did he have to do to make her smile at him?<br/>He had given her little favourite bar his painting, for them to do whatever they wanted with it.<br/>But Klaus was not going to let this little bird get away from him, he knew she desired him. He could sense it every time they were close together.<br/>Oh he was going to enjoy this game.</p><p>She had looked well, dear Ada. <br/>He was curious about how the town would react to her arriving. How would his family react? If they found out about her protecting the siblings for so many years, how she hid in the shadows and snapped necks and crushed hearts quicker than he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you have questions or things aren't so clear, don't be afraid to comment so I can doublecheck and edit things :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5. Tell me why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Miss Adelaide De Villiers, <br/>I enjoyed your company yesterday at the feast. <br/>I can only hope you enjoyed mine as well. <br/>With this letter I am hoping to see you at the market tomorrow. <br/>Yours truly,<br/>Elijah Mikaelson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rebekah had been staring at him for the last hour. Her screaming and demanding had come to an end, Niklaus was not going to answer her. <br/>Right now, she was happy they were spending time together. It had been weeks since she last saw her brother. <br/>He was tired, laying dramatically over the sofa. His eyes pinched close, hand on his forehead as if pushing away a headache. </p>
<p>“It’s just that I don’t understand why? Why keep it a secret, I bet you could’ve held it over Elijah's head. To make sure he would’ve done anything to make sure you didn’t kill her, Nik.” <br/>She had figured it out. Of course she did, Niklaus knew his sister was way smarter than others thought. </p>
<p>“To be completely honest, that was the plan.” He raised himself from the couch, strolling to the fireplace. “But he didn’t seem to miss her. Dear brother never even mentioned her again. In his belongings nothing to remind himself of her.” </p>
<p>Flames rose high quickly, she didn’t like the way it lit up his face. Her brother was behaving strangely. <br/>“Besides, I started liking her. A warrior that did whatever I wanted, that followed my every command.”  </p>
<p>Rebekah didn’t appreciate his tone, “I get you have your hybrids now and you like controlling others but I actually liked her.” He turned towards her, “and now I bet you corrupted her so much that I wouldn’t even recognize her.” </p>
<p>His sister had it all wrong, not that he could blame her. He had manipulated every person his family got close to. <br/>“I have nothing to tell you, Rebekah. Just that you should welcome her with open arms.” </p>
<p>She scoffed, he wanted her to play friends with his puppet. <br/>“I am setting her free, when she gets here. She’s currently completing her last mission. <br/>Rebekah, she never forgot about you. Ask her and she will tell you the truth. I just ask you to just wait before planning on telling Elijah.”<br/>She wondered if he’d even care, besides the fact that Niklaus had turned her. How he’d react to seeing her again? </p>
<p>Rebekah remembered how happy he was with her, how at ease he always seemed whenever he got home from seeing her. It wasn’t that hard to see why Adelaide was good. She was a woman who wasn’t interested in games, like the others. Honesty and openness, the main traits the two shared. </p>
<p>Elijah had loved Adelaide. <br/>Adelaide had loved Elijah and he had broken her heart. He had seen it in her eyes when he told her where Elijah was currently, more specific what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I tell Elijah? Scared he’ll be upset with you?” She doubted that was the real reason he didn’t want her to spread word. <br/>“I don’t care how he’d react. I don’t want him to throw a fit when she could arrive any moment. She only recently found out about dear Katherine.” </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell her about the petrova whore,” Rebekah walked closer, “why?” </p>
<p>He was getting upset, she could see it. All her “why’s” were pissing him off. But she just didn’t understand. <br/>But this question was unanswered and like always him being a bit upset was the flame that set off the fireworks. </p>
<p>The couch was thrown across the room, slamming against the closet. Rebekah could hear plates breaking. <br/>He was going to destroy the house again. <br/>The time of questions was over. Niklaus stormed out of the house, leaving a crying Rebekah standing in the middle of his mess.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you going to tell your father? About leaving for Mystic Falls with me.” </p>
<p>Adelaide found herself standing barefoot in a pond with the magical ten year old one morning. <br/>She had stayed in the lovely Delores house for about 3 days now. <br/>It was time, she couldn’t be here any longer. Nik was waiting for her and she doubted Rebekah hadn’t figured it out by now. Wondering if the girl would be happy to see her. </p>
<p>“Your father believes there is an institute for special children like you in Mystic Falls. Your job is to be honest and say you wish to be around others like yourself. That you feel isolated and lonely here, about how you like me. Don’t forget to tell him you love him.” </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be that hard to get the father on board with her leaving, Adelaide was sure of it. <br/>And it went like she said. <br/>Cutting vegetables in the kitchen, helping Bob make dinner was when he asked her about the institute. He wanted to know how it worked and how he could contact them. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were interested, all I know is from the flyer I found. I could give you a phone number.”</p>
<p>The friendly director he spoke with was none other than the original hybrid himself. He played the role of sweet and calm British psychologist turned director well. If she didn’t know better, she’d assume he was saying the truth. </p>
<p>“If you leave for Mystic Falls, would you mind taking Alse with you? I can’t bring her and I rather she doesn’t travel alone.” She reassured him she didn’t mind, that she’d love some company but that she was going by train and couldn’t bring a lot of baggage. <br/>Bob reassured her that for spring break he’d make his way there with the rest of her stuff and he’d send some things with the mail to the house that would take her in. </p>
<p>Two days later, Adelaide witnessed a heartbroken father making a decision that would hurt him but be the best for his daughter. <br/>Bob Dolores wasn’t afraid to cry, not afraid to show how much he would miss his daughter.<br/>The vampire turned away when he kneeled down to look her in the eye and tell him he was proud of her, that he loved her and would visit as soon as he could.</p>
<p>Hiking. </p>
<p>The girl said she wanted to walk to Mystic Falls. Something about becoming one with the forest around her. <br/>Adelaide never wanted to kill a 10 year old more than today. <br/>She had no issues hiking, her supernatural abilities made sure she had no issues with that. Amazing stamina and muscles that almost never get tired. Anse had said that if she were to fall asleep, the vampire could carry her and run until she awakened again. </p>
<p>It was true that the forest and nature surrounding her were beautiful. The calmness was calling out to Adelaide, wanting her to relax and enjoy the things she always did. The vampire had grown up in the fields, forest and rivers. But when they were this close to Mystic Falls and the secrets lying there, she was tense. <br/>Nik’s diary burning on her back as she had shoved it in a backpack earlier. Tempting her to find out about everything. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to know this way, Nik had a good way with words but she would rather be told everything that was needed than to read the words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adelaide will arrive in Mystic Falls next chapter. </p>
<p>As you may have noticed, I change the way you say their names depending on who's the main focus of the scene as they all have a different relationship with each other. </p>
<p>If you find errors, don't be afraid to tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6. Would you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter chapter but more is coming today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Adelaide, </p><p>It has been a fortnight since I last saw you. <br/>I hope I have not offended you with my kiss. <br/>I sincerely apologize.<br/>Tomorrow you can find me by the hills, awaiting you.</p><p>Yours truly,<br/>Elijah Mikaelson.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of all your missions, what was the one you disliked the most?” </p><p>They were closing in on Mystic Falls, only half a day walking left. Only half a day until Ada could rest and start living the days how she wanted. A day where she could search for what was really important for her. </p><p>“Curious aren’t you? I thought the all mighty witch knew all that happened in the world.” She was happy their silence filled with something more than tired yawns. </p><p>“There are 7.171 billion living humans on this earth, I know the general way of their lives but I can’t know what they like best and all that deep personal stuff.” <br/>The witch held little care for those that walked the earth, she had noticed that she behaved a bit differently than the other witches she had met. <br/>But the other witches haven’t had the life she had lived, they hadn’t been reborn and an outcast since her first breath into the world. <br/>They hadn’t burnt at the stake. </p><p>“It wasn’t a single mission persay, more of a returning task. I didn’t like doing the act itself but it made me happy when I saw the consequences. All about balance.” </p><p> </p><p>One of her first missions, not counting the everlasting following Mikael, had been to stalk a lover of his sister.  <br/>Nik was never really elaborate about why she had those tasks, Ada knew that whatever she had to do was important. </p><p>When he sent her a message with Rebekahs initials and those of a man, she knew what needed to be done. <br/>So she stalked them, one of the only times she was this close to one of the Originals. The last time she ever saw Rebekah in person. </p><p>Ada watched as he wined and dined her, how happy he was making Rebekah. How pleased she was that his full attention was on her. <br/>She also watched how whenever Rebekah didn’t look, his eyes strayed from her to look at the lady at the table next to them. </p><p>A casanova. </p><p>For the rest of the evening his eyes never stayed on Rebekah for more than 5 minutes, always glancing around and searching for another pretty girl. </p><p> </p><p>“You killed him, didn’t you?” Alse had come to a stop, looking her dead in the eyes. <br/>She was trying to intimidate her, that was obvious. And not working. </p><p>“Yes, as I have killed many others.” </p><p>The witch looked displeased but Ada didn’t know what she wanted her to say. She valued the truth and wasn’t going to lie about protecting and avenging those she cared about. </p><p>“You talk about balance but that isn’t what that is. No human should die because of a supernatural creature.” </p><p>The vampire ignored her, walking on. She wasn’t in the mood to be lectured about the way she showed her love, even if that was snapping necks of dirtbags that left a trail of abused and heartbroken girls behind him. <br/>That mission had ended the way it should have. </p><p> </p><p>After seeing Rebekah home, the man had left for a stroll where he found the completely helpless and ever beautiful Ada. She had seduced him, drawing him away from all the peeping toms walking around the city. <br/>He had kissed her, pressing her against the wall. She feigned nervousness and softly begged him to stop. He didn’t. </p><p>And that was when she grinned at him, confusing the man. Before ripping his beating heart of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He had been the first of many men and women she had killed for trying to hurt the family. Of course she couldn’t kill everybody, sometimes they needed a room to vent. <br/>But Ada had tried her hardest to make sure that the family could rest every now and again. </p><p>Ada remembered the only time she ever had to kill someone to help Elijah. <br/>He had been a very righteous man, making people like him very easily. But it had not been someone that hated him that wanted to hurt him. </p><p>It had been a simple maid, a maid that knew more about the family and vampires. Foolishly she assumed they’d die from sunlight like the others.</p><p>When Elijah had been resting in bed, she had sneaked in. Taking the ring from the unconscious vampire before running out of the house like the devil was on her heels. <br/>Which was true. </p><p>Elijah would heal from the sun, that she knew but she didn’t want him to panic and take it out on the village. Knowing that he wouldn’t want to hurt innocent people. </p><p>The maid was easy to capture and kill, the little mouse barely made a sound when she snapped her neck. <br/>The ring was pried from her cold hands. </p><p>But Ada knew that returning the ring would be much harder than taking it from the girl. <br/>She couldn’t just walk in the house, exposing herself so carelessly. <br/>Besides she wasn’t completely sure this was the right time to reveal herself to the family. <br/>She waited patiently for a carriage to pass her, to find a human to compel. To pass this little task on another who would walk in without a problem. <br/>The cook would have to do. <br/>“Leave it at his desk by his bed.” </p><p>And that was the last  time she had been so close to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you kill to protect your father?” They were two miles from the town, the forest was starting to change color and she knew to start looking out for vervain plants. </p><p>Ada wasn't planning to let the young girl walk into town without being able to protect herself.  <br/>“Depends on who I have to kill. Would you kill me to protect the man you love?” </p><p>Alse knew the answer but had to be sure that she had at least one ally in this town. <br/>“I wouldn’t. Would you kill me if I asked you?” <br/>It wasn’t the question she expected, but then again she didn’t know the price they would have to pay to bring back the Mikaelson brother. </p><p>“Yes, if it is necessary and there is no other option.” <br/>Ada nodded, coming to a halt right by the town sign. <br/>“Welcome to Mystic Falls, I am not sure you’re going to like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsend letter</p><p>Dear Elijah,</p><p>My dearest, Elijah, you have stolen the sanity out of my brain. <br/>How is it that after meeting you my every thought surrounds your being. <br/>Yesterday you tried to explain the basic grammar from the language you and your siblings speak. You softly brushed my hair from my eyes and for the rest of the day my mind had been wondering about your hands. Your soft touch. <br/>I must confess that when I am near you my mind fills itself with thoughts that I shouldn’t have, thoughts that made my dear sister laugh about the colour on my cheeks. <br/>How I long to know if you feel the same way..</p><p>Yours faithfully,</p><p>Adelaide De Villiers.</p><p> </p><p>The house was pretty easy to find. <br/>The house, mansion she should say, felt a bit out of place with the other homes they passed on the way there. <br/>The houses were more homey and rustic in comparison with the high off-white walls and beams that was the Mikaelson Mansion. <br/>Not surprised it was the largest house in town, Nik always liked to compensate for the things he didn’t have as a child. Even without him knowing, he had emphasised on the difference between the family and the citizens of Mystic Falls.</p><p>Over the years she had watched how the family transformed from poor children to a lavish and no doubt expensive family. <br/>Ada often wondered if they only bought stuff because they wanted to or if it was a way to fill the void inside their souls. </p><p>The Mikaelsons weren’t perfect, far from it to be completely honest. Many times she had to take a step back and reevaluate the way she felt for the family. <br/>She clearly wasn’t the only one as the sheriff had looked at her strangely before giving her directions.<br/>No doubt the family had made a big impression on the people from town.<br/>If half of what Nik had told her was true, the town would riot for their removal soon. </p><p>“Everybody is staring at us, why?” </p><p>Sometimes it was easy to forget that even though Helena was Alse did also mean Alse was a young girl who had grown up lonely and judged. <br/>“We’re new in a small town, people probably want to know us.” </p><p>This moment her biggest issue was the hybrids, or in other words slaves for Nik to use and abuse however he wished to. <br/>She felt extremely uncomfortable when two teenagers opened the door for her, so she and Alse could enter the house. </p><p>She could sense that Alse was just as conflicted as she was. <br/>They couldn’t decide what was more disturbing, the fact that they had emotionless eyes or the fact that they both should be preparing for college and their future. But now they were mindless puppets for the puppet master that was Niklaus Mikaelson. Ada had to talk to Nik about this and soon. </p><p>The house itself was beautiful from the inside, paintings hung upon the walls and she didn’t doubt that the marble stairs cost more than she could ever imagine. <br/>“Mister Mikaelson is currently on his way here. Please, seat yourself.” The sitting room was just as lavishly decorated as the rest of the house. </p><p>Clearly it hadn’t been purely Nik who chose the interior, you could see Rebekah all over these walls. <br/>Speaking of the sister, Ada was quick to listen if heels were clacking on the stone floor. <br/>But she didn’t think the Original sister was home, otherwise she would have investigated who was entering her house. </p><p>Kol was somewhere, Ada couldn’t recall the name of the city, looking after the Gilbert boy. Surely doing more than just keeping his eye on him, from what Nik had told her. She wanted more intel on the boy but Nik had told her he wasn’t worried about the intentions they had for each other. “Kol is a big boy now, you won’t have to kill this one.” </p><p>After securing the exhausted girl on the couch, Ada started looking around the room. <br/>She noted that she hadn’t even noticed the girl was tired until they arrived in Mystic Falls. No doubt their hike was harder than the young child thought it was going to be. </p><p>Ada knew nothing or almost nothing about raising a child. She knew the witch wasn’t like any other but Alse would only reach her full potential when she’s 18. <br/>Her job now was to make sure the girl made it until then, that she’d get the education she needed. Not only for the supernatural stuff but also human education. <br/>That she’d make friends and learn how to be around people her age. </p><p>It was clear that when in Mystic Falls the two couldn’t stay inside the mansion. The first reason was that the witch wouldn’t feel safe and they needed her happy and secure. Second of all, Ada wasn’t sure she wanted to stay in this house. If what Nik had said and written was true, the possibility of Elijah being with the doppelganger here was big. She was okay, a bit hurt but nothing more, with Elijah having another. But seeing is not the same as knowing. </p><p>Ada wasn’t even sure how she’d react to seeing him again. <br/>Old fantasies of her jumping in his arms and him carrying her off to their happily ever after were waved away. Time had shown her that wishes and hope weren’t smart to have. Not when speaking of matters of the heart. </p><p>Thinking about hope made her think about memories long forgotten, when she was the one that wanted others to have hope. <br/>About a young soldier who confided that he was scared to never return from war, that he’d never see his brother again. A boy of 20 something, who was still so kind and soft of heart. <br/>Ada remembered talking to him every day, until he left and didn’t return. How she had prayed that the Civil War didn’t make another victim on the boy who was not yet a man. </p><p>The painting by the fireplace was what drew her in the most, very typical for Nik to be this dramatic. To hang the prettiest painting over fire. She wondered if he meant it as a philosophical message. That what we found beautiful was always fleeting. <br/>God, she hoped he didn’t. <br/>Sometimes vampires could get a bit philosophical as they got older and it was way too odd and weird. </p><p>“How on earth are you here?”</p><p>It was not the voice she expected to hear, not Nik welcoming her with a warm smile and mischief in the eyes.<br/>It was not Rebekah, as she probably knew about her already.</p><p>She turned slowly, even though he’d probably not hurt her. An Original stays an Original. <br/>His jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed. Taking her in, yet still not completely believing that she was who he thought she was. <br/>Looking to see if the ghost wasn’t a ghost at all. </p><p>“Kol. I didn’t expect to see you.”<br/>It was true. </p><p>She thought he was still in, you know the city, not here in Mystic Falls the same day she arrived. <br/>Kol wasn’t sure what to think when his sister called him with the message to come home as quickly as possible, almost blowing things up with Jeremy. Luckily he was fast to answer the phone or he would have to explain why Rebekah Mikaelson was calling him late at night. </p><p>The truth was that even though Kol and Jeremy had been in a relationship thingy for over five months, he still had to tell the truth to his family about it. Plus Jeremy didn’t know who he truly was. <br/>Sure when they were together Kol behaved like he always would and be himself. But his family was a big part of his identity, a part that Jeremy had no idea was real. </p><p>Explaining he had to leave for a family emergency didn’t help, Jeremy got worried and wanted to come along. Part to help him but the Gilbert was eager to meet the family of his boyfriend-partner-exclusive and romantic fuckbuddy-whatever they were. </p><p>He had put a pout and whined about the unfairness when the older male left him in his apartment. With a kiss on the lips and a promise to call when he arrived home, Kol Mikaelson left his hot 18 year old mate to find this at home. A ghost</p><p>“Rebekah called me, saying I had to come see something.” He walked closer, leaving space. He looked as if he couldn’t believe he was seeing the correct thing. That some witch wasn’t playing some game with him.  </p><p>“I take it Nik didn’t know you were coming.” She didn’t miss his glance to the sleeping girl, his eyes widened before forgetting his weariness and running towards her. </p><p>Next thing she knew, she was thrown against the wall and his hand was wrapped around her neck. <br/>His lips curled up, his teeth bare in a sign of dominance. “Kol, don’t be stupid…” Talking was hard, but if he killed her his life would be harder. </p><p>“Stop!” Kol was torn from her, flying across the room. </p><p>Alse glaring at him, she had woken up to seeing his trying to hurt the woman. <br/>Her magic had acted on his own, flinging the vampire against the table. Not caring what the consequences were. </p><p>Ada hadn’t seen her use her magic before, her power clear as daylight. Alse didn’t appear to have even felt that burst of energy, making her wonder how powerful the girl was. </p><p>Ko grinned as he picked himself up from the floor, casting her a wink before dusting himself off. <br/>“You are powerful and good from the looks of it. What are you doing with a vampire inside the home of the Original family.” <br/>Of course, he just wanted to see how good her witchy reflexes were. Harming Ada had just been the quickest way to do it. </p><p>“She’s here for your brother.” Ada walked closer, not entirely comfortable with unpredictable Kol standing so close to the child. </p><p>“Why does Elijah need a witch? He could’ve used the Bennett girl.” Seating himself on a chair, his eyes following Ada’s every move. </p><p>It was clear to Alse that from this moment on, Ada would do the talking for her. She placed herself on the couch again, hoping to get some sleep. <br/>Something about this town and this family made her think she wouldn’t be getting that for a while. </p><p>“Not Elijah.” Something flashed in her eyes but Kol knew better than to ask. </p><p>“Don’t tell me Nik is cursing this town. I am finally enjoying my life here.” <br/>No doubt a certain young man and his pretty looks had something to do about that. </p><p>“Adelaide is here for Finn.” <br/>Rebekah. </p><p>Ada was scared, she had fond memories with the girl and wondered if after all these years they’d still be friends. </p><p>The two girls looked at each other, neither saying a word. Rebekah’s eyes filled with questions and suspicion. Ada’s with anticipation and soft joy. </p><p>She wasn’t going to treat her like they didn’t know each other. <br/>Rebekah seemed to hold her breath as the younger girl walked over and threw her arms around her.  <br/>A hug. She was hugging her. </p><p>The female Original couldn’t even remember the last time she had been hugged in a non-romantic way. Not even her brothers seemed to want to hug her. <br/>But Ada did, just like when they were in France. </p><p>Touching was her love language. <br/>And Rebekah had secretly missed it. </p><p>It did take a while but the blonde was starting to hug her back, drawing her even closer. <br/>“Hey Rebekah.” It was a mere whisper but she had heard. </p><p>“Welcome back, Ada.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters coming soon, I'd love to hear what you guys think :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear sister,</p><p>Adelaide has not been feeling well and I want to know what is the matter without being too intrusive. <br/>There is a loaf of bread on the table in the kitchen, take it to her and see whatever is the matter. <br/>Gratitude. </p><p>Your brother,<br/>Elijah Mikaelson.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sunny spring day. <br/>The town colored in green and blue as the flowers started to blossom and the trees bearing fruit. <br/>I had been on a run for mother when I first saw them. </p><p>She needed some lace and leather for a secret project she got from a gentleman of higher standing and wouldn’t even tell me what it was for. <br/>With a basket filled with soft lace and a hand holding 2 meters of light brown leather I met the Mikaelson family. </p><p>Their carriage stopped right in front of the shop's door. <br/>A tall dark haired man walked out, his jacket hanging from his folded arm. Smiling at whatever was going said. <br/>Not a smile out of politeness, a smile of pure blissfulness. <br/>The man was beautiful, giving me a polite nod when he saw me standing watching them. <br/>“Good afternoon.” </p><p>Of course I knew who they were, the mayor had been making preparations since the moment he heard they were coming. <br/>Apparently they were a rich family from overseas, looking for a place to spend their summers. <br/>The second person to leave the carriage, with the help of the handsome gentleman, was a woman. After her two other gentlemen. <br/>I wanted to know how on earth they were this beautiful. </p><p>The woman had long blonde hair, pulled back in a hairdo I didn’t even know the name of. The second gentleman was handsome in a wilder way, he had blond waves framing his face yet it was his blue eyes that held the attention. <br/>The third gentleman was beautiful in a pretty way. <br/>It was obvious they were siblings. <br/>Not only the way they looked but the way they interacted with each other. <br/>They weren’t too touchy, even seemed to enjoy some space. It was the way they held themselves around each other. The family seemed relaxed and without stress when another was close by. <br/>Their eyes alert on everything that happened, completely aware by the world surrounding them. </p><p>“Welcome. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Vassy.” </p><p>It didn’t feel appropriate not to bow. <br/>They weren royalty but something inside told me to make sure to stay on their good side. <br/>It had been the girl to react, a sweet smile before she asked me to point them in the direction of the mayor's house as they were sleeping there. I wasn’t even aware they would be staying there. <br/>That didn’t even seem to make sense. </p><p>The entire town had been helping with the renovations of the Calls house, an abandoned house close by the vineyard.<br/>But it wasn’t my place to say anything about that. </p><p>“Thank you. I hope to see you around soon.” <br/>How kind. <br/>I liked the girl.</p><p>The next time I saw them was at a party held for them. <br/>I didn’t really get it. The way everyone seemed to hold them so high without them doing anything, but they were rich and that must be reason enough. <br/>It was the girl I saw again first, she was standing by the side. Observing the dancing and the fools who thought it would be smart to dance after that much wine.</p><p>“Hi, I am Adelaide. We met the day you arrived.” <br/>I wasn’t going to bore myself at this party and making friends was a fun way to spend time. </p><p>She smiled at me, offering me a glass of wine before drinking her glass empty in one go. <br/>“Hey, they call me Rebekah. I remember you, a blue dress with yellow flowers.” </p><p> </p><p>Nik knew that perhaps he should have been at home, waiting patiently for dear Ada to arrive with the witch. But he had other things to do, to ensure the witch could do her job. </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, love.” <br/>Catching Caroline at the Salvatore house was just a plus. <br/>It was true that he hadn’t planned to see her but he wasn’t complaining. The pretty blonde was a sight to see as always. <br/>Summer was closing in and the temperature was rising, causing the young vampire to show off her legs in a pretty jeans skirt.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Her tone was more nervous than the usual annoyed he got. <br/>Odd. </p><p>“Stefan and I have some business to discuss, love. Nothing that would interest you, love.” Caroline furrowed her brow, Klaus was usually very open about his plans to her. Well parts at least. <br/>First Rebekah came for help to Stefan and now the younger Salvatore was being searched by the hybrid himself. In what mess was he getting himself into. <br/>He found Stefan in the kitchen, why he was cooking Nik didn’t get but he wasn’t planning on asking him. His plans were too urgent. </p><p>“Klaus, what are you doing here?” Stefan glanced away from Klaus to watch Caroline walk in for just a second, not trusting the Original in his home. </p><p>“If you’re looking for your sister, I don’t know where Bekah is. Maybe the Grill with Matt?” He had said it on purpose, it was very obvious that Klaus had a certain dislike for the human that had had Caroline and had an eye on his sister. He pretended he didn’t like her but everybody except Rebekah could see that Matt pardoned her fairly fast.  </p><p>“Do you remember a certain promise you made me a long time ago? Something about protection.” Stefan knew exactly what he was talking about. <br/>Ages ago, in a dark nightclub after a lot of rum; Stefan had bent over and promised the Original he’d do whatever it took to protect Rebekah and her loved ones. <br/>It could easily be blamed on the alcohol, his mental health at the time or the fact that he was in love with her. </p><p>“No, what is he talking about? Stefan?” How he wished that Caroline had never even been in the room. Whatever Caroline knew Elena knew and he wasn’t in the mood to have the two acting like overprotective mothers. </p><p>“He promised me that when the time came he’d protect me from my brother's wrath. And as I am ever so dramatic, you can expect a storm brewing. So what do you say, ready to wrestle around with dear Elijah, rippah?”</p><p>Klaus could lie way too easily, even if it was to the woman he desired. He knew that Caroline would stick her nose in places where it didn’t belong. <br/>Besides he had seen the conflict in Stefans face, he didn’t need another obstacle to hinder him. </p><p>“Yeah sure, if he won’t kill me. What time?” <br/>He knew the Salvatore had to meet Ada for the plan to work, knowing she would be arriving any day and wouldn’t leave until Finn was revived.  </p><p>“I expect you for dinner tonight. Bye bye, ripper,” he turned to Caroline, throwing her a wink, “I’ll see you soon, love.” </p><p> </p><p>Kol was not what he expected to see once arriving home, neither the dent in his wooden table. <br/>His brother had simply explained how Rebekah had called him. </p><p>“You said not to tell Elijah, I didn’t.” Before the blonde turned to talk more with the French vampire. As he had suspected, the two got along as smoothly as they did before. <br/>“Well, now that you are here. Perhaps you’d like to tell me more about the Gilbert boy and the eyes you’re keeping on him.” Kol didn’t even appear to be faced when questioned about Jeremy, but his siblings knew better. Even Ada knew better. </p><p>“I am doing a very good job at keeping my eyes on him, they rarely leave him.” <br/>Nik laughed, witt was certainly in the family. </p><p>“Alright, as long as he hasn’t been doing anything out of the ordinary. Good luck with the boy.” <br/>Kol was surprised by his brother's strange mood, he’d expected a few more yells and perhaps even a physical argument. But Nik was just smiling. </p><p>“Well, you’re behaving oddly.” Ada stood from the couch, letting go of Rebekah’s hands to greet her friend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. <br/>“Stefan Salvatore is coming for dinner tonight.” She raised her brow from the lack of information but decided to tease him a bit. “Well, how fun. I would love to meet your little boyfriend Nik.” A playful shove and the two were throwing pillows to each other moments later. <br/>Rebekah and Kol didn’t hesitate a second to join, both noticing how relaxed Nik was. </p><p>Stefan couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous to have dinner at the Mikaelson house, last time ended poorly. But then again, this time he didn’t come with Damon. <br/>An unknown girl had opened the door, telling him that they were waiting for him in the dining room. He assumed she was a hybrid until he realized that she too had a seat at the table.</p><p>“Stefan,” Rebekah spoke as he seated himself, “this Adelaide De Villiers. But you know her as A.D.” <br/>He turned to take a good look at the woman they had searched for, A.D.</p><p>Earlier he had noticed she was tall, easily  matching Caroline in height if not a bit taller than her. <br/>Adelaide was curvy, a larger bosom and rounded hips as she had walked before him. Not even her modest clothes could hide the fact that the girl was curved. Black dress pants and a beige sweater, a sign to stay blended and not stand out. The opposite of Rebekah, who was wearing red and somehow glitter in the same top. </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, mister Salvatore. I have heard quite a bit about you.” Years ago, Nik had sent her letters about the famous RIPPAH, his words exactly. <br/>Nik grinned, they both knew the truth about his identity. </p><p>“I wish I could say the same,” he shook her hand but she just shook it off and raised herself to give him a kiss on the cheek, “a pleasure to meet you.” <br/>Many questions fumbled around his head, not really knowing what he could or should ask. <br/>Ada could see, the boy was wondering all kinds of stuff. “Ask me what you want, darling.” </p><p>Nik had trained her well, both siblings could see how quick her behaviour changed. <br/>Her soft and kind mannerism was exchanged for a more flirty, straight-forward girl. </p><p>“How did you meet the family?” Stefan knew that tonight was not the night to get too serious, not if he wanted to walk out without his neck snapped. <br/>“As a human I lived in France, they came to visit one summer. One thing led to the other and now I am a 531 year old vampire.” Her laugh was soft, he couldn’t help but smile along with her. <br/>“How was life in France?” </p><p>The two talked about France and Europe, sharing stories of traveling whilst the entrees were served. Ada thought he was a cute guy but nothing too special. <br/>By the main plate, Rebekah wanted to stab her fork into Kols eye. <br/>Every time Stefan said something obvious to impress the French girl, Kol gave Rebekah a wink and filled her glass of wine. Which she downed then. </p><p>“Well, if you are done trying to flirt with my sister-in-law, we can talk about the true reason I asked you to come here.” Nik couldn’t help but chuckle at the flush appearing on the face of the youngest Salvatore brother. He knew very well the effect Ada had on men. <br/>Nobody choose to comment on the term “sister-in-law”.</p><p>“Please do, we don’t have all evening.” Rebekah knew that the longer they waited, the longer it would take for those plans to become real. Not surprised when Nik sent for Alse, the girl was upstairs reading, much too Ada’s protest that the girl needed her sleep. He waved away her concerns, rising from his seat so the eleven year old could sit comfortably. <br/>Stefan still really unsure about the situation, even more now that a child was sitting at the table like she was a big part of that.  <br/>“Stefan Salvatore, meet Helena Dolores, the reincarnation of Alse Young.” </p><p>Young, the surname had been in many supernatural tinted books over the years. From books that witches themselves actually wrote to a strange book series where Young was the name of an “imprint”. <br/>But in all the actual knowledgeable books, it was very clear not to mess with a Young witch. Even less if she was truly the reincarnation of Alse Young, the first. <br/>“Dear Adelaide has managed to track her and bring her here. All for a very easy cause; to bring back Finn, the brother you murdered.”<br/>The table was quiet after that, all eyes on Stefan. To be honest, he could see that Alse was the only one that didn’t look as if they wanted revenge. </p><p>“How will she do it? I don’t think resurrecting a Mikaelson is an easy job.”<br/>He had to tread carefully here, he wouldn’t want the family to take their revenge on the town and the citizens there. </p><p>“Alse, why don’t you take the floor whilst I get you some warm tea?” Nik softly patted her head full of curls, a kind gesture if it were not for the eyes glaring daggers at Stefan. <br/>The young girl nodded, taking a sip of water before clearing her throat. A nervous gesture as they all knew that everybody would listen to every word she said. </p><p>“To bring back death, it is against the balance of nature. I think we can all agree that we must take caution in the actions and reactions we provoke. I am here to cast the spell and to make sure there is some balance.” <br/>The price. The price to be paid for bringing back someone from the otherside. </p><p>“Before we can even think of doing something, we need a spellbook. A spellbook hidden in a river of gold. It is hard to find as no one really knows where to search, but mostly it is only possible for it to be found by a witch of age. I can help track it and so can you, but we need a witch of at least 18 to take it from said river of gold. A Bennett will do perfectly well, seeing there is one in this town.” <br/>Stefan froze at the mention of Bonnie. </p><p>The young girl had been speaking like she was an adult, serious and business. He found almost no softness in her voice. “I can help with that as well, Bennetts still need to pay a debt to me.” Now he wasn’t sure why Bonnie had to pay a debt to Kol, but he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know. <br/>From the grin of his face and the wink he threw his way. </p><p>“When we have the book, there will be some other ingredients we need but nothing too hard to obtain. The book will be the hardest, after the price.” <br/>He had to protect Elena and his friends. He had to protect Damon and Alaric. <br/>But in order to do that, he had to join the Mikaelsons in their quest. No matter his thoughts on the subject. Stefan had to do what he thought best. <br/>He waited for Alse but it was Ada who said it, “the price is rather easy to figure out. You want a life back? You have to give a life.” <br/>Someone had to die for the Mikaelson brother to breath again. </p><p>A life for a life. </p><p>“A pure soul will do.” Alse had to be forward and clear, not just anybody would do. An innocent had to die. As much as she disliked it. <br/>“The spell needs to be done on the rise of the last moon of June, which leaves us exactly 22 days until we have to be ready.” Alse took the cup of tea from Nik, giving him a sharp nod and smile. <br/>“Tomorrow I start with the first step of one of the ingredients.” She bad Ada a good night before leaving, disappearing upstairs. </p><p>“What about the other ingredients, the other parts?” Stefan hadn’t known that  minutes before he had entered the house Alse and Ada had explained the entire plan, giving everybody their own role and part. <br/>So that Stefan and the rest of the people helping would only know parts. </p><p>“You know what was needed for you to know. Rebekah, Kol,” Nik gestured them to leave, the next part was for the two vampires only, “now that we are alone. You will not only do your part of this spell but you’ll help me with the next one as well.” <br/>The delicious meal in front of them was completely forgotten by the two males but Ada wasn’t going to miss out on the delicious flavors the chef had chosen for tonight. </p><p>“This is solely for making up for the death you caused. A death that was not necessary!” Nik knew how to play others very well, especially now that his dear friend could help read the one getting manipulated. </p><p>“We did what we had to do!” Stefan knew not to argue but it was the truth, Finn was a Mikaelson that tried to kill all vampires. It had to be done.</p><p>“You could’ve chosen anyone!” The glasses on the table trembled by his shouts, the whole house wide awake and listening. <br/>“You could’ve killed Rebekah, Elijah or even Kol. But no, you had to kill FINN! The only one is this damned family, and yes Ada this family is damned by the devil himself, that was more pure than the others. The one that felt guilt over the things we’ve done! The one that just wanted to make things right, no matter the cost.” </p><p>Stefan didn’t know what to say, no one would’ve thought Klaus loved his brother this much. Not after Finn tried to kill the family. Tried to kill his brothers and sister. <br/>But Stefan himself couldn’t say that he wouldn’t do anything to bring back Damon if anything were to happen to him. </p><p>“So now, your debt to this family will be paid when my brother rises once more. If this were to fail because of you or your little gang, your brother will be the one to pay the price. With his life, ripper.” Ada rose from the table, taking her glass of wine. She walked around the table, positioning herself next to Nik, a sign of support. </p><p>“Why I asked you to stay is for another reason. A promise needing to be fulfilled. A chance to forever get yourself in the good graces of the family, a chance to prove you aren’t as stupid as everybody thinks you are.” </p><p>Wind clashed against the windows, a perfect timing to dramatize the moment Nik was trying to create. <br/>Ada thought it was all a bit much, but what else would you expect from the Mikaelson family. </p><p>“We know about the binding curse, binding your life with that of another. You have seen yourself how easy it is to break that, besides you need doppelganger blood for that. With dear Elena being a vampire and everything. Besides it isn’t like I trust her. No, it will be you dear Stefan who will find me a curse or spell or anything to ensure that we, the Mikaelsons, are invincible. Forever.” </p><p>The task he was giving Stefan wasn’t an easy one, but he knew Ada would help him. Hell, he’d bet one million dollars that she’d offer it within the hour. <br/>“How do you expect me to do that? Search magic books or?”  Stefan was panicking, he knew the price of failing Klaus Mikaelson and especially if you went back on your word. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Stefan. I’ll help you, seeing we made a similar promise to this idiot.” Nik didn’t appreciate the name-calling but he knew Ada was smart. <br/>A bit of flirting and the younger vampire would have no trouble trusting her, that way they could keep eyes on him. </p><p>It made him feel better to be honest, it took the pressure right off. She promised him she’d come by his house tomorrow with Kol, seeing as he had to find Bonnie. <br/>The two were discussing ways to cover a lot of information fast. </p><p>“NIK!” No one had expected to hear Rebekah shout like that, like she was scared. <br/>He didn’t hesitate, nor did the others, soon everybody found themself by the front door, which was open wide. <br/>A tall figure standing in the opening, lightning flashing outside. Spring storms had really begun. <br/>The group felt silent as the figure walked in, into the light. </p><p>Ada felt faint, this was not how she expected to see him again for the first time. </p><p>Elijah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plot thickens, Elijah is finally here and the old lovers meet again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently Elijah wasn't as blind as we thougt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah, </p><p>Rumors have spread of you and a certain French maiden. <br/>I have quickly put them to stop. <br/>Stop being stupid. </p><p>Your sister, <br/>Rebekah Mikaelson.</p><p>The first victim to have fallen by the hands of Adelaide De Villiers had not been a dirtbag or an accident whilst drinking a victim. <br/>No, her first true victim had nothing to do with bloodthirst or the wanting of social justice. </p><p>It was a plain and simple murder. A murder she never felt quilty for, as she had just done what was needed. </p><p>When she was only a young child, her father had left her mother and children for a pretty young woman some towns over. <br/>Her mother had always said that the young woman had bewitched him, that his sense of righteousness had been robbed from him. <br/>So after her transformation and getting to know her new abilities, she didn’t hesitate to visit said town with Nik by her side. The world was so different now that she looked at it with enhanced abilities. She found it so special to be able to experience everything for the first time again, as a vampire this time. </p><p>They had walked through town, Ada looking at every woman. Always wondering if one of these was the witch that stole her father. <br/>Then she found him, sitting by a tavern. She had walked up to him, wanting to confront him about the horrible life he had given her. But when she stood right in front of him, she realized that the man that was supposed to be her father, her dad, didn’t even recognize her. </p><p>He asked her if he could help her with anything, but no words left her mouth. Nik apologized for her, leading her to a small house.<br/>He made her watch through the window, where a woman was sitting by a lit fireplace even though it was cold outside. <br/>The woman had big red curls and was sowing something that appeared to be clothes for a child. It was obvious why he wanted her to watch the woman. <br/>She was beautiful in a bright and noticeable way, the opposite of her mother and sisters. <br/>Her red hair was one to catch the eye but she had green spots in her blue eyes and a face full of freckles. </p><p>Ada could not explain the rage waking in her, like flames unattended they grew and grew. </p><p>What happened next was a blur but when she could focus again, the redhead was choking under her fist. <br/>The house was a mess, a bookcase thrown across the room, paper still falling on the floor. A pillow in her other fist, her grip slowly tearin up the fabric. It caused feathers to fall down on the slowly turning face of the redhead, tears were filling her eyes. <br/>Just like hers.</p><p>“What is your name?” </p><p>Ada could barely recognize her own voice, so low, so animalistic. </p><p>She could feel Nik walk closer to her, keeping his distance. What she couldn’t see was the smirk on his face, obviously pleased that the tender girl also had a rougher side. <br/>That she’d be able to survive life as a vampire. </p><p>“If you want her to answer, you should loosen your grip, love.” He was there to guide her, to very quickly show her how to use her new powers well. <br/>She did as said; the woman gasped for air, breathing in big gulps of air. Her voice hoarse as she carefully answered the dangerous and clearly angry creature. <br/>“Ma-Ma-Manon De… De Villiers.” </p><p>Ada pulled back her hand as if it had burned her. As if her skin was vervain burning her hand. <br/>This was the woman her father had married, had given her the family name. This wench. This whore. <br/>This witch. </p><p>“Plea-please, don’t hurt me. I am with ch-ch-child.” But the begging didn’t help her, it only made things worse. <br/>Every word, every sound leaving her lips was like a spill of oil on the fire of rage that was growing inside of Ada. </p><p>Pride was an ugly sin. A small one, yet still ugly. </p><p>This woman didn’t deserve to wear her family name. De Villiers was a proud family, not one to include random whores. </p><p>Nik was staring at her now, time was running out and Ada still had to do anything. <br/>Her father could come home any moment and he knew Ada didn’t want to kill him. </p><p>“Kill the bewitcher and be done with it, you’re dragging this out for no reason.” <br/>He was right, of course he was. She was grateful Nik was here, the Mikaelson that hadn’t left her.  </p><p>Killing the woman was easy, especially without guilt. She had deserved what happened. <br/>To make sure nobody raised suspicion on the supernatural activities that happened around the world, Ada strangled the woman. </p><p>She was smart about it, marks were prone to show up on the pale woman's skin and ever so slightly shifted her hands to make it seem like a man with large hands was doing it.<br/>She had looked her in the eye, wanting her angry eyes by the last thing she saw. Manon tried to free herself, clawing up her hands with her nails but that only annoyed her. </p><p>By the end Manon was purple, veins on her head almost popping. Her eyes looked as if they could fall out of her head at any moment. Spit gathering on her lips, spilling as she opened her mouth to breath, to no avail. <br/>Ada watched as the life finally drained from her, her heart stopping and her body falling limb on the floor. </p><p>Nik watched on curiously as the newly turned vampire lifted the dead girl's dress, stopping at the waist before giving it a single punch. <br/>“This way the town will think father killed her because she was with child.” She wanted to punish both, it had not only been this Manon. You needed two to tango.<br/>He was proud of her, more cunning than he had thought. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here, love.” </p><p>They left in a flash. Both hearing screams as the woman’s body was discovered by her father. <br/>Later it turned out that he had been put for trial on account of murder, he had been declared death by state and worked on a field like a slave for the rest of his life. </p><p>Sometimes Ada wondered if the woman had known about the family her husband had left behind in order to be with her, the family he had abandoned. The children that had suffered along with their mother because their father thought with his dick instead of his head. </p><p> </p><p>In all the years that had passed, Ada rarely felt nervous. After that first kill, successfully kill for vengeance.  <br/>But now, if she could, she would’ve shat her pants had it not been for Kol to walk forward to hug his brother. </p><p>Elijah had arrived. </p><p>Elijah was back.</p><p>Elijah was here, in front of her. And she felt like he wasn’t pleased to see her. </p><p>He had given her a mere glance, hugging his brother back before giving Nik a look needing explanation. </p><p>“Stefan, I will see you tomorrow.” <br/>It was smarter to get the Salvatore out of the house, family business was going to take place and they didn’t appreciate an audience. <br/>“Yes. See you tomorrow, Ada.” <br/>Her nickname, causing Elijah’s jaw to clench for just a second but Nik had seen. </p><p>Elijah took off his coat, hanging it on the coathrack whilst Rebekah and Ada made themself busy by clearing the table. A force of habit when tension rose in the room. <br/>But she wasn’t leaving this room, Elijah decided. </p><p>“Adelaide, dear. You stay here with us.” Rebekah threw her a quick look, to show her everything was going to be alright. Kol glared at his older brother as he sat himself on the couch, beconning Ada to join him. <br/>Elijah’s eyes followed her figure, watching intensely. Confusion filled him, she was so different and yet still the same. <br/>To be honest, he had known that she had been turned. </p><p>10 years after they left, right before they met Katerina he had returned to the village. To see if she had started a family, found love with a mortal and was happy. <br/>When he discovered from her mother that after they left she disappeared, it wasn’t difficult to figure out what had happened. <br/>At the beginning he had been angry that Nik went behind his back, that he had done the thing that Elijah had asked of him. <br/>Then he was hurt, she was a vampire but didn’t even try to contact him. Not a single time he had even seen a glance of her. <br/>As the years passed it was obvious what she had been doing, keeping an eye on Mikael for his brother. The bird that warned them when he was seen too close. <br/>Elijah knew that he could’ve been the one to search for her, had his eyes not been taken by Katerina Petrova. <br/>He also knew that nobody knew that he knew. </p><p>“Hello brother, I didn’t know you were coming home this early.” <br/>Nik wasn’t going to apologize for anything, not when he did it for his family. </p><p>“Niklaus, how about we skip this and you just tell me what you’ve done.” <br/>None of them liked the tone Elijah had, so accusing. Like Nik had done something wrong, when this time he hadn’t. <br/>Perhaps he had walked on the grey but he had done nothing bad yet. </p><p>“Nik did nothing. We’re just trying to bring Finn back from the dead. You know Finn, our brother that has been killed by that little squad you like so much.” Rebekah wasn’t going to sit around in the kitchen, they had hybrids for that. <br/>Now she was going to speak up, on Nik’s side in this matter. </p><p>Ada wasn’t that surprised that Elijah liked the town people, if the doppelganger Elena was there he probably didn’t mind looking at the face of the woman he had loved twice. He apparently had something for brunettes. <br/>She felt sick just thinking about it. </p><p>“How-” But this time she was the one to speak up, she wouldn’t be silent just for Elijah. “We have the Young witch and the plan has already been set in motion.” But he didn’t look at her when she spoke, pouring himself a glass of the already opened wine. <br/>His silence gave the opportunity to tell him more. </p><p>God, there was a feeling within her that begged her to tell him anything. To comfy him with her darkest secrets and how she felt. <br/>She wanted to walk across the room, take him by the neck and kiss him. What she would give to hear him breath her name, face filled with pleasure.  <br/>But this wasn’t her Elijah, her Elijah died the moment he left Vassy. And they both knew it. </p><p>So she kept quiet, waiting for somebody else to talk. </p><p>“I think, before we tell you anything, you tell us where you’ve been the last months. Because when I returned home, I found Rebekah all alone. Alone in this big house I built for us,” Ada rolled her eyes as he played the guilt card with his brother, “so I think it is not WE who own you with an explanation. It is YOU who has some things to tell us, dear brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10. Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10. </p><p>Dearest Adelaide, </p><p>Meet me by the river in an hour. </p><p>Yours truly,<br/>Elijah Mikaelson.</p><p> </p><p>1481. </p><p>I was rather worried when I received the note from Elijah’s footman.<br/>It had only been a day since I last saw him and usually he made sure to leave a few days in between. <br/>To make sure no rumors or scandals would rise about us two. </p><p>For the last week or two, ever since our dance at the Light Festival, we had become inseparable. <br/>He had taken me for strolls through the market, alone the two of us. Or when he had taken me to read books along the riverside with his brothers and sister as chaperones. <br/>Even my mother came to chaperone one day, when we were going horseback riding. She had gushed about how handsome our children would be. </p><p>But this, this was more urgent. Private even. </p><p>Luckily mother had been sleeping, giving me the perfect opportunity to sneak out of my room, out of the house. <br/>The streets were empty, as one would suspect at this hour of the day. <br/>Fog was even causing the town to look sleepy and tired. But not me, it was as if I had newly awoken from a long sleep. More refreshed as I have ever been. <br/>And I found him, standing by the river. With only the full moon as only light. </p><p>How was it possible that this man, this handsome creature wanted me, to spend time together, to claim me so publically and yet be so subtle. <br/>Oh only the lord knew how many nights I sinned, wishing for him to lay besides me on my bed. To love me like no other did. <br/>To touch me like only a husband was allowed to touch his wife. </p><p>“Ada, dearest. How glad I am to see you.” Elijah didn’t hesitate a second to pull me close, his arms curled around my waist. He softly lifted me a bit above the floor, his eyes piercing in my own. <br/>He hugged me, hands curling in my long hair and a soft breath against my cheek. </p><p>“Lijah, it has been mere hours since you saw me.” <br/>Feigning laughter to disguise the redness on my cheeks. Knowing he had missed me, even when we were parted for however short it was. <br/> And then he kissed me. </p><p>The truth was that three weeks ago, when he kissed me for the first time, it had been my first kiss. And even now, weeks later, I still had no idea how to actually do it without feeling embarrassed. <br/>He pulled back seconds later, a smile on his face. Amused. <br/>“I hope it is not with me that you are so amused. This is hardly appropriate but if you were to laugh at my inexperience, mister Mikaelson.” I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close enough so I could press a peck against the corner of his mouth. </p><p>A shudder passed his body, softly trembled against mine. <br/>He let me go enough so we could rest against a rock, his jacket under us to keep my dress clean. <br/>“I apologize miss Adelaide, I have laid awake for hours thinking about you. About kissing you, how you’d sound if I kissed you somewhere else.” He chuckled, his smile widening.</p><p>Elijah had a pretty smile. </p><p>He got even handsomer when he was happy. <br/>“What do you mean, kiss me somewhere else?”<br/> It was true that I had no idea about those things, Elijah had been with more women and knew what others talked about. I was sure a lot of things just flew over my head because I didn’t understand just yet. </p><p>His hand placed itself on my waist, pulling me closer to himself. <br/>“It is like when you touch yourself, but not with fingers. It is when I touch you between your legs, your special place. But with my mouth, I kiss you there.” <br/>I sprung up, not believing what he was telling me.<br/>“No?! Elijah, it can’t be.”<br/>He laughed, my reaction was like he had expected. </p><p>But I was still wondering if it was real or not. There was only one way to find out, I had to be bold enough to do so though. “Lijah,” he hummed to show he was listening, “have you done it before?” <br/>I sat on my knees in front of him, my question had grabbed his full attention. <br/>He sat straight, our noses almost touching. “Yes, my love.” </p><p>It was now or never, I knew that moments alone like this were scarce and far in between. <br/>“Will,” I raised a bit, putting myself on his lap, “will you show me, Lijah?” Bending over to kiss him, he overpowered me; slamming my back against the ground, knocking the breath out of me, and kissed me. <br/>Sometimes I forgot how strong Elijah was, he had explained that before the wealth his family were farmers and had to work long days on the field. <br/>“Lijah.”</p><p>His lips travelled down my neck, awakening feelings within me that I had  felt before. Before, when I was alone in my bed, dreaming of the seductive man on top of me. <br/>A hand pulled apart my knees, stopping all thoughts to even enter my head. </p><p>I was still trying to comprehend what Elijah was planning to do, but I did like where this was going. <br/>He bundled up my skirt until my legs were bare, lips moving from my neck to the inside of my thighs. </p><p>“What are you -what are you doing?” But he didn’t think to answer, nothing was stopping him from his task. <br/>Even me gasping for air did not stop him. </p><p>His mouth trailed from my knee to the border of my skirt, the fabric just hiding what he was planning on touching, on kissing.<br/>“Lijah.” I pleaded, but not really sure what I was asking for. </p><p> </p><p>The Salvatore house was more like the style homes Ada and Alse had expected in a town like Mystic Falls. <br/>The older girl drove the car, Alse sitting shotgun with a whining Kol in the backseat. The two had argued like children until Alse remembered the golden rule of shooting “shotgun” through the house before running to throw herself on the car. <br/>Ada realized that Kol was the perfect person to ease Alse into the life of a young tween, she would have to start school in september just like everybody else and it made her happy to see that the witch felt comfortable around the Original. She knew that the two would spend a lot of time together in the future. </p><p>“Hey, please come in.” Stefan was quite pleased to see them, Ada to be exact. <br/>Kol and Alse disappeared in the woods while he guided her to their sitting room, walls filled with bookcases. “Please, tell me that we don’t have to look at every book in here.” Her laugh was contagious,  Stefan found himself laughing alongside her. </p><p>“I have some books that might be interesting, Alaric Saltzman is coming by,” they walked towards a table with several books laying across it, “he’s a history teacher from the high school. But also an active supernatural- how to say it- researcher.” Stefan chuckled as Ada pulled a face at that. <br/>She took off her jacket, rolled up her sleeves and gave him a big thumbs up. “Let’s get this party started.” <br/>But even with Alaric, who she really liked, they didn’t find anything. Every book about witchcraft talked about the importance of balance.  <br/>They knew it was going to be difficult but they needed progress. <br/>Now the three were looking up funny sounding words, all had glasses filled with bourbon. The day was over for them.</p><p>Ada had never truly known Fin.<br/>She had seen his frozen body after Nik daggered his sister, still unsure why on Earth Nik thought it was a good idea to dagger his siblings and tell Elijah that he had killed them. Of course, if he hadn’t done that Ada doubted Elijah would’ve saved him after he broke his curse. <br/>When she was a young vampire and she saw Nik more often, they’d get drunk and he’d tell her about the tales of his family. Back when they were humans and the first years after their change. <br/>He had cried on her shoulder about Hendrik, the brother he couldn’t save. About how out of all the siblings, Rebekah cared the most about him and Finn the least. <br/>Long before the rest knew, he had confided in her that he had murdered their mother. <br/>When Finn died, Nik called her. In tears, saying his brother had wanted to betray them but that he was some way right. <br/>Nik had whispered his biggest fears and why he did everything he did. <br/>They never spoke of it again. </p><p> </p><p>Kol and Alse were sitting on some fallen trees, trying to blow the largest bubble of gum when Bonnie stumbled across them. She had been finding some herbs, to build stock for future spells. </p><p>To see the two, Kol and a powerful witch, was quite the shock. <br/>Bonnie had no idea who the girl was but she could feel the raw power oozing from her. The girl was not to be messed with, especially if Kol was involved as well. <br/>“Bonnie, meet Alse Young. Alse, this is the Bennett witch.” <br/>She had learned about the legend from her grandma, Grannie had spoken highly of her. Growing up she had heard bedtime stories about the mother of American witchcraft. <br/>“What do you want, Kol?” Bonnie would pay her respects later, the mischievous grin on his face worried her. <br/>“You have a favor to repay.” </p><p>For the last  months Kol had been taking care of Jeremy, which Bonnie was well aware of. <br/>She had asked him to give some updates about him, protecting him and such. And because he understood how someone could care about the Gilbert boy, he hadn’t even fought it.  </p><p>“What do you want and why?” <br/>There were still some boundaries she wouldn’t cross, no matter if she had to repay him or not. <br/>“The book hidden in the river of gold. You know what I am talking about, the spellbook?” Alse liked the magic the girl had surrounding her. <br/>But there was a shadow hiding in her aura, a shadow that when left unkept, would grow into something darker than others could even imagine. <br/>Alse was going to have to keep an eye on the young witch as an unguided one was far more dangerous than an emotional one. <br/>With Alse herself present it wasn’t that hard to get Bonnie on board, the young witch even showed great interest when the legend asked her to come around by nightfall for a witchy ritual. </p><p>The two were talking when his phone buzzed, someone was calling him. Someone he missed. <br/>He walked away before answering not wanting Bonnie to bother him. <br/>“Jer, how glad I am to hear you.” <br/>He wasn’t there but knew the boy was blushing, always flustered whenever he spoke. <br/>“Kol, hey. I’m calling to see if your family is alright and to ask when you're coming home.” Kol groaned, his voice was hoarse as he had probably just woken up. <br/>He whispered, “look baby, I don’t know just yet. But I know that once I can I will be on the next flight to you. Okay?” <br/>The boy muttered an okay back before telling him about what his plans were for the day.  </p><p>The bar was loud;  people walking in with friends, orders being run up and people drinking at the bar. <br/>Ada could see what made this place so fun, everybody seemed to know each other and were so relaxed. <br/>She couldn’t really relax around the noise but she could have a good time. </p><p>Stefan and Ada had left the passed out Alaric Saltzman on the couch, she was still in the mood for some more. <br/>Not a second of shame passed, they were drinking, getting close to drunk with every glass thrown back. <br/>The two only knew each other for a short while but they each thought of the other as a perfect drinking buddy. <br/>“So, there was this Bon Jovi concert.” He had just started telling her about his favorite concerts, Ada never went to concerts, never getting the appeal of going to a concert alone. But now she really wanted to experience it herself. </p><p>He came back with two beers and a blonde bouncing behind him. She was pretty, very pretty actually, reminding Ada of Rebekah when she was younger.  <br/>“Ada, this is Caroline.” <br/>A pretty name. </p><p>She didn’t look too happy, an uncomfortable glance at Ada before sending her a tight smile. <br/>“Nice to meet you, miss Caroline.” Ada threw her a smile and stuck out her hand for the younger girl to shake. Which she didn’t.  </p><p>Odd. </p><p>While she and Stefan talked a bit more, nothing too specific, the girl stayed silent. <br/>Ada didn’t know why but she wasn’t in the mood to ask what was wrong. With Elijah back at the house and no other place to stay, she didn’t want to face him sober. <br/>After yesterday evening, he hadn’t said a word to her. But to be honest, not to anyone except Rebekah. Not that the Original sister wanted to speak with him. <br/>“Well, well, well, I am going to pretend not to be heartbroken by the lack of invitation.” Rebekah couldn't help but grin at the uncomfortable aura Caroline was spewing unto the table, seeing how Ada could feel it too. </p><p>Perhaps it hadn’t been that smart to mention something about a woman staying as Nik’s guest to the young vampire but she was done with seeing her brothers run after indecisive women. <br/>“Bekah and here I was hoping for some drama.” <br/>She was still amazed by the charade she kept playing around the others. <br/>Ada moved over in the booth, so that the original could sit beside her. Positioning her right in front of Stefan, who smiled at her before chugging his beer. <br/>“Oh, you’re on.” She mouthed before finishing her drink as well. </p><p>Caroline watched as the two vampires got more and more drunk. She didn’t know what to think about the girl, had expected her to be ruder than the smiling and joking girl she saw before her. <br/>Perhaps she had judged her too quick, not wanting to think about how jealous she got over the fact that she was “a dear friend of Nik” and absolutely gorgeous. <br/>Stefan laughed at the face Ada pulled after chugging her second beer. </p><p>“What if we moved to shots, let me - Oh Elena!” <br/>What? The doppelganger was here?! Ada didn’t expect to meet her, not this soon. </p><p>She knew that this one had nothing with Elijah, but it was the same face, voice, body. <br/>“Oh hey, I am Elena.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>